The Fighter's Battle
by the fighters . zero two
Summary: bercerita tentang seorang anak yang ingin menunjukan kepada ayahnya bahwa dia bisa menjadi good student di sekolahnya yang baru


The Fighter's Battle

PROLOG

Di siang hari yang cerah

Setelah aku sampai di kota dengan menaiki kereta api super duper biasa. Aku langsung jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota yang akan aku tempati. Saat di tenga perjalanan aku melihat ada sebuah padang rumput yang amat sangat luas lalu aku menatap langit yang cerah itu dengan rasa sedih dan senang

"Hari ini begitu cerah ya!! Langitnya pun kelihatan cerah dan biru. Aku jadi ingat kejadian waktu dulu sekitar dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu" gumam ku

Sekitar dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu

Sambil menikmati indahnya desa dan luasnya padang rumput yang hijau dan segar untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pindah ke kota untuk mencari ilmu alias pindah sekolah karena suatu masalah kecil yaitu terlibat perkelahian antar kelas.

"Aku jadi teringat ucapn ayah ku sekitar satu atau dua jam yang lalu" gumam ku

Beliau berkata kepada ku dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam dan suasana yang sangat serius

"jangan kau buat masa muda mu sebagai masa muda yang larut dalam kesedihan dan kegagalan tapi buatlah masa muda mu sebagai masa mudah yang penuh dengan kegembiraan dan kesenangan. Dan ingat satu hal, jangan pernah kau abaikan atau kau palingkan badan mu dari seseorang yang sedang membutuhkan bantuan dan seseorang yang tertindas ingat itu !!!!". Dengan nada yang tinggi ayah berkata seperti itu kepada ku

Itulah kata kata yang akan selalu aku ingat dalam pikiran dan hati ku. Disaat lagi asik-asiknya menikmati indahnya desa dan rumput tiba-tiba ada segerombolan (sekelompok) preman kampung yang mau mengajak ribut (perkelahian) . dia adalah Sian seseorang yang selalu mengganggu ku dan teman baikku yaitu hirozen

Sian "woi, ternyata kamu disini ya! Feri. Tak kusangka kejadiannya akan jadi separah ini terhadap hirozen"

Feri "jangan kau sebut-sebut nama itu dengan mulut kotormu!!.. Dasar!!".

Sian "woi, bicara apa kau ini?? Apa kau tak melihat kenyataannya dan apa kau tidak takut dengan ku yang sekarang?!?!"

Feri "apa!! Takut!!... Apa kamu bercanda dasar preman kampung!!. Ingat ucapanku ini! Taruh di kepalamu bahwa aku feri si bocah "The Golden Lion" tidak akan pernah tunduk dan takut kepadamu meskipun kau membawa seluruh pasukanmu kesini!!".

Sian "oke, baiklah kalau begitu. Kamu sendirikan yang minta!! jadi kalo kamu kenapa-kenapa jangan salahkan kami!?!?".

Sian "Serang dia sekarang juga!!! Jangan beri ampun sedikitpun".

Feri "majulah kalian semua jangan segan-segan(malu-malu)"

Akhirnya perkelahianpun terjadi antara aku dengan segerombolan preman kampung. Perkelahian itu sangat sengit dan sangat lah menarik. Sampai sampai aku yang harus menang.

Feri "Cuman segitu saja kemampuan kalian semua!!! Bangun!!! Jangan tidur saja!!! Cepat bangun!!".

Anak buah Sian"kami menyerah. Tolong maafkan kami".

Feri "Kalian aku maafkan dan ingat ini jangan pernah kalian menyebut nama hirozen dengan mulut kotor kalian terutama kamu Sian!!"

Setelah perkelahian selesai aku langsung pulang untuk menyiapkan pakaian-pakaian yang hendak dibawah ke kota. Ada satu masalah yang seharusnya aku tangani yaitu masalah preman kampung. Masalahnya bukan tentang perkelahian tapi tentang siapa orang yang akan memimpin para preman kampung. Karna menurut aturan yang berlaku di para preman kampung bahwa jika siapa saja yang kuat dan berhasil mengalahkan pemimpinnya maka yang mengalahkan pemimpin mereka lah yang akan menggantikan posisinya yaitu sebagai ketua. Karna aku belum tahu aturan itu jadi aku langsung pergi saja!!. Ya akibatnya terjadi kekacauan antar preman kampung.

Feri "Sudah waktunya pergi ya!! Selamat tinggal desa ku, selamat tinggal ayah. Aku berjanji kalau aku akan menjadi siswa terbaik dan siswa teladan di sekolah ku yang baru".

Sebuah kenangan ku di desa sekitar dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu. Sambil tersenyum dan tertawa terbahak bahak sambil menatap langit dan mengangkat salah satu tangan ku ke langit sambil berkata

"Aku tak akan pernah lupa dengan tujuan ku kesini dan aku tidak akan lupa dengan apa yang di ucapkan ayah kepadaku. Akan aku buktikan kepada ayah bahwa aku bisa!!".

Akulah feri si The Golden Lion and good student. Ini adalah kisah ku!!!

Nantikan kelanjutannya!!


End file.
